D-Dawg
Darius Majors(born July 7, 1979), is a professional wrestler born in Dub C, Pennsylvania, working under the ring name D-Dawg. He is currently employed by Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (xWo). He a former XwO Champion in the federation, and is peforming on the Revenge brand. Background & History Darius Major was born in West Chester, PA (Dub C) and raised in a foster home all of his life. When he was 15 he was waiting for a call from a job and he never got it and he flipped out that was his seventh job rejection in 2 weeks. He started to throw shit everywhere and breaking things and his foster mom came into his room and tried to slap him and Darius blocked it and punched her in her face. Darius was then kicked out of his house and slept in the streets with Dogs and other animals and creatures. Then one day a couple of wrestlers were walking by and saw Darius sleeping and introduce themselves and they were Ravage, Twiztid (Jamie Madrox and Monoxide Child) and Team Canada a.k.a Impact Playaz(Nick Azz and Eclipse) and they brought him into NAWF. Darius then picked up the name D Dawg from Ravage who gave it to him before he signed up for the fed. D Dawg was then created and his friend from birth Akbarr Smith(Sean Michaels, Crazi Dragon, and Akbarr Jones) was invited from D Dawg to check the fed out. He liked it and signed a contract under the name Sean Michaels. D Dawg in his first match was against Team Canada and DDPA(Ravage's stable partners) because Twiztid got suspended from NAWF and Da Killaz(D Dawg and Sean Michaels) had their first match and D Dawg became ½ of the tag team champions not with Sean but with Eclipse but he did become the tag champion with Sean later. Right before the federation closed D-Dawg became the first Grand Slam champion. He joins SCW and became the first SCW Grand Slam champion. After SCW D-Dawg went to a fed called UWA which he had problems with the President and the wrestlers themselves. In this federation D-Dawg and his partner/brother Blade teamed up with another tag team who happened to be Twiztid. Twiztid Killaz was born in the UWA. In UWA D had a Dawg Pound match (Hell In A Cell Death I Quit Match) which is his signature match and he won but he ended the career of the World Champion and got fired. He then went to a federation called UWO, which he once again teamed up with Akbarr Smith but his name was Crazi Dragon this time. Many teams respected them because Prez Crowe brought them in to help gCw survive an invasion and then D-Dawg became a Hardkore champion and held it until the federation closed. Then gCw closed down after the fed got into some laziness. Then D-Dawg went into a federation called SHOOT and he had a match with some corny guy whose name shouldn’t be said cause he got his ass handed to him by D-Dawg. But then he had a teaming with KillaCrowe and his third match with KillaCrowe and any person. This match was D-Dawg’s last match cuz Crowe put him out of commission. Then gCw started up again and D-Dawg went on to win the Xtreme, Barbwire, and Tag Team (by himself) in gCw and he made a stable called Game Over with Crazi Dragon, The Crock, and Slammin’ Sam(known as Furious Sam) before it closed down again for good. And then D-Dawg took a good time off of wrestling and it brings him to SrA where he meets up wit his former Game Over stable mates Akbarr Smith (Akbarr Jones) and Slammin’ Sam. After winning the SrA SpotLight title and SrA World title he was fired after a bullshit reason but he went into a wrestling disappearance until he went into a jobber federation after missing from the scene for a year. He went into a federation called Empire Wrestling Federation or EwF for short. He killed the fed pretty much destroying everyone in his path for the Grand Slam title and did get it before getting a operation on his knee. D-Dawg then went to another jobber federation after about a 6 months disappearance. He came home from the UWF after winning the World Championship, which made him the Grand Slam champion, and this was the fourth time in his career that happened. D-Dawg checks his mail and he sees a letter from Sgt. Jorge of FCW to join and face Steve Savage for the World title if he signs the contract. It was a great match with Savage coming out on top. D-Dawg and Savage joined up and Jorge then joined with them. This was the start of the second time for the Major Icons. They went to DMX and D-Dawg went on to win the Xtreme title(3 times), Television(3 times), Tag Team(3 times), Stable Cup(2 times), and Supreme Continental. The federation shut down and he landed in AWF. He became the World Heavyweight, Hardcore, and Tag Team(2 time). He then came to XWO where he became the XWO Champion in the first couple months of XwO. He is still there now where he is going for more gold. '''Moveset' Finishing Moves 1. Gangstafia (D grabs his opponents arms from behind like a Cross and D flips their legs up into the air and giving them a Tombstone Sit-Out Piledriverone Owen did to Austin to injury his neck.) 2. Reign of Gangsta (D locks his opponent in a full nelson. He then lifts his opponent up and switches it into a Rock Bottom.) 3. The Perfect Weapon (A 450 Splash into a DDT) 4. Da Bounce (Powerbomb into Stunner) Signature Moves 1. Ultimate Punching(That’s Krazi) 2. Chickenwing Pin Suplex 3. Repeating Powerbomb into TKO Combo 4. Top Rope Pedigree(Game Over) 5. Steiner Recliner (Dawg Stretch) 6. Tequila Sunrise (Lights Out) 7. Clothesline from Hell(Hell Line) 8. Ankle Lock(Dawg Lock) 9. Belly To Belly Spin Suplex 10. Cobra Clutch Suplex 11. Dawg Line(Running Flatline) 12. Ego Whip(Jumping Spinning Thrust Kick) 13. Crazy Bloc (Corkscrew Sholderblock) 14. Powertrip(A Top Rope German Suplex but hooks his leg and does a moonsault) 15. Roc A Loc(Figure Four Edge Lock) Nicknames "Da Phenomenal Gangsta" "xWo’s Original Gangsta" "D" "Da Original Gangsta" Trivia *D-Dawg is most notable for his beginning streak in xWo, with a overall streak of 7 matches before meeting his first defeat against Jack Valen at WrestleMania. *He is yet to be made to submit in the xWo. Theme Music "Born Alone, Die Alone" by Lloyd Banks "Natural Born Killaz" by Dr. Dre ft Ice Cube Championship & Award Success *NAWF Grand Slam(World, IC, Hardcore, Tag Team) *ScW Grand Slam(World, Tag Team, Hardcore Tag Team, Suicide) *UWO Intercontinental(1) *UWO Tag Team(2) *UWO Lightweight(1) *gCw Hardkore(1) *gCw Tag Team(1) *gCw Barbwire(1) *gCw Xtreme(1) *SrA World(1) *SrA SpotLight(1) *EwF Grand Slam(World, TV, IC, Tag Team) *UWF Triple Crown(World, Tag Team, International) *UWF World(3) *UWF Tag Team(10) *PWO Grand Slam(World, TV, Tag Team, Hardcore) *FCW International(1) *FCW Tag Team(1) *DMX Television(3) *DMX Supreme Continental(1) *DMX Tag Team(3) *DMX Stable Cup Championship(2) *DMX Xtreme(3) *AWF World Heavyweight(1) *AWF Hardcore(2) *AWF Tag Team (2) *XwO Title(1) *XWO Television(1) (1/8/07 - Current) Awards *Two-Time DMX Best Stable (Major Icons in 2003, Twiztid Killaz in 2005) *DMX Most Over Rated(2003) *DMX Supreme Continental Champion Of The Year(2004) *DMX Most Feared(2005) *DMX Xtreme Champion Of The Year(2005) *XwO Best Tag Team Of August(Urban Assault)